


If Someone Had Told Him

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Kurt Hummel back in senior year of high school that he would find himself with Sebastian Smythe for a best friend just a few years later, Kurt would have called that person an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If someone had told Kurt Hummel back in senior year of high school that he would find himself with Sebastian Smythe for a best friend just a few years later, Kurt would have called that person an idiot. 

Kurt would have probably ripped that person a new one for even suggesting that he would find Sebastian tolerable even if he had fifty years to deal with him.  He probably would have called that person’s sanity into question, and he probably would have had a few choices insults to spare for them.

And if Sebastian had heard this hypothetical discussion back in senior year, it would probably have been the one time they’d ever joined forces against someone.  Because he too would have considered that person, the one making such a horrid prediction, beneath him.  Because Sebastian would have found that person too stupid to be allowed to breathe.

Because that’s how much they’d hated each other.

They were fine now.  But it had taken a few years to get that way.

During their freshman year of college, they’d met at a party at the fraternity that Sebastian had been rushing.  Kurt had been invited by a friend of a friend.  He’d been trying to get over his breakup with Blaine, and his friends had decided that they’d had enough of his moping and dragged him outside, into the world.  Against his will, of course. 

But once he’d seen Sebastian, his sharp tongue had been reawakened. 

They’d greeted each other with the usual insults and taunts, and Kurt’s friends had been in shock.  They’d never seen the old Kurt, the one he’d nearly forgotten.  The one who’d been silent for too long. 

After the barrage of insults, Sebastian had handed him a beer and said he was glad to see a familiar face.  And they’d spent the remainder of the night judging other people, one of Kurt’s favorite activities.  

He’d gone back to the dorm at Tisch, smiling because it had been _fun_ , and he hadn’t had fun in such a long time. 

They’d exchanged cell numbers that night so they could meet up for coffee, because of course that would be where they’d be the most comfortable.  And from that point on, they’d met up at least once or twice a week for the remainder of the semester.  And on weekends, they would hang out with each other, and Kurt’s friends were soon convinced they were dating.

But they weren’t.

And by the end of sophomore year, it was Sebastian’s friends who were convinced they were dating.  Because he’d stopped partying every night and was found with Kurt more often than with anybody else in his life.  So they’d decided that Kurt had _tamed_ their friend, an idea that Sebastian had scoffed at as ludicrous, much to Kurt’s amusement. 

By the middle of junior year, they were roommates in their own apartment because they were tired of dorms.  They were tired of the college party scene and getting more serious about their futures.

Sebastian didn’t party anymore, and apparently, if his other friends were to be believed, he also didn’t do hook-ups much either.  And that seemed to be true, because Sebastian was with Kurt more than anybody else.  But Kurt also didn’t really date, and he’d _never_ been one to hook-up. 

Oh, he’d tried to date.  There had even been a guy that Sebastian himself had set Kurt up with.  A junior while Kurt was a sophomore at the time, but they just hadn’t clicked. 

It was as if they’d just gravitated towards each other.  Whenever they went to clubs, they went together, so even if Kurt were to find someone who he found attractive enough to go home with, he couldn’t really leave Sebastian alone at the club, because he would have gotten drunk and gotten himself into something that he needed Kurt to get him out of.

And honestly, Kurt never found anybody who seemed all that interested in him. 

He’d hoped when he moved to New York that that wouldn’t be true.  He’d hoped that the ingrained insecurity about himself would have been erased by finding out that there were hundreds of men in New York who’d want to be with him. 

Well, to be honest, he hadn’t hoped that _before_ the break-up with Blaine, because he’d just figured he’d be with Blaine, that Blaine would eventually join him there.

But when that turned out to be untrue, _then_ he’d started to hope. 

But that had never panned out, so all the comments from his friends about how he had just needed to get out there, and he’d see how wonderful he was were for nothing. 

Because that hadn’t happened. 

But Kurt was glad that Sebastian was there, because at least he had someone to talk to at the clubs, so that he wouldn’t end up humiliated when nobody approached him at all. 

Kurt had decided, as he sat at the bar alone again, that tonight was the last night for this. 

He looked around for Sebastian.  He would be dancing alone somewhere, or with someone because Sebastian was a magnet for hot guys, because of course, Sebastian was stupidly attractive, even if that face still reminded Kurt of tiny meerkats. 

And meerkats were cute, most of the time.

Even if Sebastian looked them in the eye, gave them that smirky little grin, and blatantly told them he wasn’t going home with them, they were still all over him.  Every time. 

Kurt sighed.  Sebastian had been missing for about ten minutes, and that was unusual.  When they were out together, Kurt was his home base.  No matter where he was in the club, he’d seek out Kurt every now and then, probably to make sure that he wasn’t being harassed by somebody.

Not that anybody would harass him.  They’d have to want to get in his pants for that to happen.

If Sebastian was a magnet for hot men, and they couldn’t get enough of them, it was as if Kurt had been sprayed with _Off for Men_ , an all-natural men repellant that kept away not only the annoying little fuckers who bite but also any other type of males. 

Even the ones he didn’t want to repel.

Kurt spotted Sebastian through the crowd, and when their eyes met, he gestured for Sebastian to come back.  He was dancing by himself this time, but there were plenty of guys trying to encourage him to join them.  But for some reason, he never did.

“Hey,” Sebastian drawled as he leaned on the counter.  “You ready to go?”

Sebastian looked a little bit more than buzzed but not quite to the level of really drunk.  Kurt smiled at the look on his face, the expression of amusement.  He never got mad if Kurt wanted to leave early, and at times, he was the one who suggested it.

“Do you mind?” Kurt was beginning to get a headache. 

“Course not.  Let’s go,” Sebastian shrugged off yet another approaching male, and Kurt closed his eyes. 

He was really getting tired of watching guys try to feel Sebastian up all the time.  When another one grabbed his ass, Kurt’s headache and the frustration of the night and his general protectiveness just kicked in.

“Get your hands off him.  In case your brain is too small for you to comprehend basic words, I’ll spell it out for you.  _He_.  _Said_.  _No_.  _More than once_.  He does not want your hands all over his ass, and he most certainly isn’t going home with you.  So move on,” Kurt had pulled Sebastian away and stood in front of him.

The handsy asshole just stared at him and then shrugged, “Geez, he never said he had a boyfriend.”

“Ugh.  Come on,” Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him toward the exit.  Sometimes Kurt felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, ‘ _I’m not his fucking boyfriend_.’  He was tired of people believing it, because it was never going to happen. 

Even if he wanted it to happen, and he hadn’t even allowed himself to consider that idea.  But even if he had allowed himself, it’s not like he was Sebastian’s type.  So he really wished people would stop throwing that up in his face all the time.

Sebastian was grinning at him, and Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend.  Really, Sebastian was way too easily amused sometimes. 

“Wait.  Kurt, stop,” Sebastian pulled back when they got out into the fresh air. 

“What?” Kurt turned and put his hands on his hips.  “You want me to let you go back in there?  So you can spend all night avoiding his hands?”

Sebastian frowned at him, his eyes hazy and a little confused.  “Um.  No.  Why did you do that though?  You usually don’t get that pissed at guys.”

“I’m tired, Sebastian.  I want to go home.”

“That was kind of hot, you know,” Sebastian slurred.

“Oh really?  The guy with the roaming hands who wouldn’t take no for an answer the three or four times you said it was hot?  I’m seriously beginning to wonder why I hang out with you, Sebastian.” 

Kurt turned him in the right direction to head back to their apartment, which was close enough that they really didn’t need a cab.  If he could just get Sebastian’s feet moving in the right direction.

“No, not him.  Geez.  You.  What you did was fucking hot,” Sebastian crashed into him as they walked. 

“You mean me going off on him was hot?” Kurt rolled his eyes.  “Obviously you drank more than I thought.  Let’s get a cab, because I’m not going to carry you home if you pass out.”

“Okay,” Sebastian leaned against him as he waved for a cab. 

Once Kurt had managed to get him into the cab, Sebastian leaned on his shoulder.  “I’m serious, you know.”

“I know,” Kurt patted him on the leg.  “You’re serious.  You’re also drunk and in the morning, you’ll regret you said anything, so you should probably just hush.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Sebastian frowned at him and closed his eyes for the duration of the short ride. 

After they’d parked, and Kurt had paid the driver, they headed into the building.  Sebastian didn’t need much assistance, and his balance was a little better than before, so maybe Kurt had been wrong about how drunk he was.  He sometimes had to worry about him falling down the stairs if Kurt wasn’t paying enough attention.

Kurt sighed once he got Sebastian inside the apartment, and he watched as Sebastian headed straight for the couch, where he plopped down and stretched out.

“Home,” Sebastian murmured.

“Yes, home,” Kurt headed for the bathroom and brushed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair as he passed by.  “Now, sleep.  We’ll talk about how stubborn I am in the morning.”

“’Kay,” Sebastian said sleepily.

Kurt stopped and looked down at him.  Sebastian was really just too cute for words sometimes, and that kind of made Kurt frustrated.  And that was completely irrational, he knew.  But there were times when he cursed having Sebastian as a friend, because of his stupidly attractive meerkat face and how adorable he could be when he was drunk or sleepy or sick. 

But it wasn’t because he liked him.  Because he didn’t. 

Well, he _liked_ him, but as a friend.  Because if he tried to think about having something more with him, their friendship would be ruined.  And he really couldn’t tolerate that if it happened.

And at times like this, he realized what Blaine had meant all those years ago about not wanting to do something stupid that would destroy a friendship. 

But in the long run, it didn’t matter. 

Because Sebastian didn’t want him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you feeling?” Kurt slid a cup of coffee over to Sebastian when the man sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Like shit,” Sebastian grumbled and took a quick sip, before setting the cup down and resting his head on his arms.

“Do you feel like eating?” Kurt smirked at his current condition, because Sebastian didn’t do mornings anyway.  The morning after clubbing was always especially hard for him.

“No,” Sebastian murmured.

“Okay.  If you want to sleep more, I’m going to watch television for a while,” Kurt remarked, fully aware that one of Sebastian’s favorite pastimes was to lie on the couch with his head in Kurt’s lap.

It would especially make him feel better this morning. 

“Really?” Sebastian sounded like he didn’t believe Kurt was willing to do it.

“Yes,” Kurt smirked at the back of Sebastian’s head, which is all he could actually see at the moment.  “And my offer is temporary.  If I feel like spreading out, all pillow privileges could be revoked.”

“Okay,” Sebastian mumbled as he stood, following Kurt into the living room. 

Kurt grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the table in front of him, and holding his hands up to keep them out of the way.  Sebastian grabbed a pillow and put it over Kurt’s lap before getting comfortable, a small sigh of happiness coming out of his mouth once he’d gotten into the position he wanted. 

“You good?” Kurt asked with amusement.

“Yes,” Sebastian breathed out.

“Did you take some aspirin already?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to….?” Kurt let the question fall unfinished, because Sebastian would know exactly what he was talking about.  Even if he’d never admit it.

“Yes.”

Kurt snorted, and he began running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, at the temple and the area over his ear.  When Sebastian had a headache, the action was one of the only things that helped him feel better.  Kurt’s fingers massaged in small circles over the area, and Sebastian’s little hums of satisfaction were really just, well….kind of pitiful, he decided.

“I’m sorry I pissed you off last night,” Sebastian said softly.

“Um, I wasn’t pissed at you.  Are you sure you’re remembering the night correctly?  I was pissed at the guy who wouldn’t stop touching you.”

“Oh, right.  Why?” Sebastian’s eyes were closed, and his hand was resting on Kurt’s knee.

“Because you said no, and he wouldn’t listen.”

“Oh.”

Sebastian fell silent after that, and Kurt kept watching television, the volume lower so that it wouldn’t bother Sebastian’s hangover.

“ _Isthattheonlyreason?_ ” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Huh?”

“Is that the only reason you were mad?  Because I said no.”

Kurt stopped massaging Sebastian’s temple and sat for a few moments.  “Not really.  But it was the main reason.” 

He wasn’t about to talk about his thought processes from the night before.  He’d been feeling sorry for himself, and he wasn’t about to bring up an issue that was just going to make him feel more sorry for himself in the long run. 

That was _not_ going to happen.

Sebastian turned on to his back and looked up at Kurt, “Did I mention last night that you are really stubborn?”

Kurt snorted, “Yes, I believe that comment was made.  I figured you’d forget all about that.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Okay.  Then don’t.”

“You make me nuts, you know that?”

“Well, good.  Since you do the same for me, it’s good to know we have mutual feelings at least some of the time.”

Sebastian was quiet again, and Kurt turned his attention back to the television.

“What was that supposed to mean?”

“What?” Kurt looked down at him.

“The comment about ‘ _at least some of the time_.’”

“Huh?” Kurt was still watching the show, and trying to listen to Sebastian, but admittedly, only half-heartedly.

“Kurt,” Sebastian barked, and then he grimaced because his head must have punished him for that.

“What?” Kurt looked down.

“What did you mean about having mutual feelings at least some of the time?”

Kurt turned back to the television, “Nothing.  I didn’t mean anything by that.”

Sebastian sat up, and then he turned to sit facing Kurt, “Yes, you did.”

“Can we _not_ talk about this?” Kurt was really not in the mood. 

“I want to talk about this.”

“Well, I don’t,” Kurt hit the power button on the remote and threw it down as he stood.  “I really don’t, Sebastian.”

“What were you upset about last night?  You were in a bad mood before that guy came up.”

“I’m done with that scene okay?  I’m tired of going to those clubs, and sitting there at the bar because nobody is ever interested in approaching me.  I’m tired of sitting there, watching you on the dance floor, being felt up by some random guy.  You are always their type.  With your carefree attitude, and your sex appeal, and your complete disregard for what anybody thinks.  You attract _everybody_.  We have yet to go to a club where men weren’t all over you.  And I get to sit there.  And watch it.  And part of it is that yes, I’m tired of never being anybody’s type, because for some reason, I’m sprayed with some kind of _Off for Men_ whenever we go out.  So if you are going to make some kind of joke about that, get it over with now.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and turned away. 

It was more than the feeling of insecurity.  It was more than just watching Sebastian being the one hit on.  It was also that Sebastian was being hit on period.  And while he didn’t go home with any of them, Kurt didn’t have to like watching it happen.

“Whoa.  Okay, I wasn’t going to make a joke about it,” Sebastian stood.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it.  I told you that,” Kurt said defensively and he began to walk past Sebastian.

“Wait,” Sebastian’s hand darted out to stop him.  “Please wait.  Let’s finish this.  Because I’m getting tired of us not finishing this discussion.”

“What do you mean?”

“We never talk about this.  And we need to.”

“Why?

“Because it’s fucking important,” Sebastian grimaced when his tone got too loud.

“Look, why don’t you go back to bed?  Your head hurts, and we’ll just end up arguing about this, and we’ll piss each other off.”

“No.”

“Sebastian.”

“You remember how right after you first broke up with Blaine, you would bitch about how oblivious he was?”

Kurt’s eyebrow rose at the quick change of subject.  “Yes.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you have him beat in that department.  By a mile,” Sebastian let go of Kurt’s arm and ran one hand through his hair.  “You are so fucking frustrating sometimes, that I want to just throttle you.”

“Why?”

“ _For that_ ,” Sebastian pointed at him, his finger mere inches from Kurt’s face, in obvious frustration.  “That right there.  For needing to ask me why in the first place.”

“Sebastian, please explain.”

“I’m trying to.  But every time I try to talk to you, I’m either being ridiculous, or I’m too drunk, or I’m just in a bad mood, or I’m just fucking around with you.  You don’t want to face anything, so if you put me off enough, you think I’ll give up on you.  But you’re fucking wrong about that, Kurt.”

Kurt watched as Sebastian paced in front of him.  “Okay.  What?  I’ll listen.”

“I don’t go home with anybody because I already have someone to go home with.  You.  I don’t party anymore because there’s no reason to.  I don’t hang out with my friends other than when we’re just having a bullshitting session or playing video games.  Or at the lacrosse games.”

“I know that, Sebastian,” Kurt said softly.

“Shut up,” Sebastian growled at him. 

Kurt closed his mouth put his hands in the pockets of his shorts.  “Sorry.”

“I didn’t move in with you because I was tired of the dorms.  I moved in with you because I like seeing your face in the mornings.  I moved in with you because when I get good news during the day, I want to tell you about it, and if you’re here, then it makes it easier.  I don’t have to hunt you down.”

“Well, that’s crazy,” Kurt replied, but at the glare Sebastian shot at him, he closed his mouth again.

“People think we’re dating.  You have no idea the amount of shit I’ve taken because I’m with you but not sleeping with you, and I don’t even care about that.  I haven’t slept with anybody in a very long time, and you know that.  But you don’t realize the reason why.”

“I don’t?”

“I said shut up,” Sebastian bitched.

Kurt crossed his arms and glared, “Get to the point then.”

Sebastian stepped closer to him, very much in Kurt’s personal space, and he lowered his voice.  “The reason you feel like you got sprayed with a men deterrent when we go out is because, as far as I’m concerned, you have been.  And half the time I’m in those clubs, I’m sending messages to the men who look at you like you’re some kind of treat that they’ll get to order later on.  The other half of the time, I spend with you, because some of those guys don’t get the message from just words.”

“But,” Kurt began.

“I said shut up.  And I mean shut up.  I’ve held this in long enough.  The reason I dance with other people is because you won’t dance with me.  When I ask, you pat me on the cheek and tell me to go have fun without you.  You tell me that you’ll be fine sitting there alone, and when I press you for it…when I try to _make_ you dance with me, you escape to the men’s room or something.  But when I hover over you, keeping those guys off you, you get mad at me for bugging you.  And you tell me to get lost.”

Kurt began to giggle, because everything Sebastian was saying was the absolute truth. 

“What are you laughing at?” Sebastian growled.

“What you said.  Because it’s so true.  I do every bit of that.”

Sebastian pulled Kurt to him, “I want to be with you.  You’re my best friend, but I want more.  And I’m tired of wanting more and never getting it.”

“Really?” Kurt looked into his eyes.

“Yes.”

Kurt was almost convinced that this was a dream.  He’d thought about it, being with Sebastian, multiple times.  He’d even had actual dreams about it, about them sleeping together.

“I’m tired of never being your type.  I sit there and wonder about you.  About how we might be if we were together.  And then it pisses me off when someone calls me your boyfriend, because I’m not.  But I want to be,” Kurt’s words became whispers.  “And it’s as if they’re just rubbing it in my face that you aren’t with me.” Kurt stroked Sebastian’s cheek with his fingers as he continued.

“Kurt.”

“Shut up.  My turn.”

Sebastian grinned but then he pressed his lips together tightly.

“I love you.  I know that I love you as a friend, because you’re the most brutally honest person I’ve ever met, and you call me out when I need to be called out.  And you do things for me that nobody else even thinks about doing.  But I’m about ninety-nine percent sure that I love you more than that.  I love being with you, and I have wondered why you haven’t hooked up, but I didn’t want to ask, because I didn’t want to encourage it.  But I was scared.  Scared that I wasn’t your type and that I never would be.”

“Baby,” Sebastian leaned against Kurt’s fingers.

“Shut up.   Two can play at this game.  The reason I’ve always said no to dancing with you is because I didn’t want to get into a _situation_.  Because there are times when I still feel insecure about myself, and I know that you haven’t made fun of me like that in years, but it’s still there, under the surface.  And I never wanted to put myself into a situation where you could do that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.  And I’m really fine with our past.  But I couldn’t face the idea of dancing with you, and possibly getting turned on by that, and then having nothing happen.  So I refused.”

“No more.  We’re together as far as I’m concerned.  I love you.  You love me.  We have been living together forever, and I’m tired of waiting for you to realize how you feel about me.”

“You’ve been waiting for me to realize how _I_ feel?”

“Yes.  Because you’re oblivious to when men want you.  And I’ve done everything except pick you up and throw you on my bed.”

“You want me?” Kurt replied, sighing because he couldn’t actually believe it.

“Yes.  And you want me, right?”

Kurt nodded.

Kurt had to kiss him immediately, because he was not about to go another moment without knowing what kissing Sebastian felt like.  Kurt pulled him closer, and he pressed their lips together, smiling at the sigh of relief that rushed out of Sebastian the moment their mouths met. 

Kurt grinned against his mouth. 

If someone had told him that kissing Sebastian Smythe would feel this good, he would have done it a long time ago.


End file.
